


Something to remember us by

by Spnislife666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester show you a good time after college one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to remember us by

You ran from the lecture hall as soon as the professor had dismissed the class, desperate to see the boys. As usual, the 1967 Chevy Impala was parked around the corner because technically, this wasn't exactly legal, let alone socially acceptable. Dean grinned behind the steering wheel as you flung yourself into the backseat.

Gasping from the run you panted, "Let's go boys".

Sam was sat in the backseat next to you, waiting politely for you to make the first move. You groaned "God Sam, why do I have to start everything? You can touch me without me asking you know!".

As though a wild animal released, Sam slid over and kissed you roughly. Pulling you on top of him, his hands slipped up your school skirt and felt your thighs. Dean swung dangerously around the corner, throwing you back into your own seat.

"Hey, don't you start without me", he growled. Glaring at him in the mirror, you sighed looking forward to releasing all of the stress pent up from school work.

You arrived at the apartment, Dean opened the door and you followed, with Sam behind. They liked this place because it was in the middle of nowhere so no one would hear. You went into the basement and dropped your bags when suddenly Sam pounced. 

He pushed you back against the cold stone wall, running his hands up and down your body whilst kissing you. His tongue slipped into your mouth, his teeth tugged at your bottom lip as you melted against him. You could hear Dean rustling around somewhere but at the minute, all you could think about was Sam. His hands moved underneath your skirt and began to slowly undo the zip. He pulled it off and threw it behind him whilst you helped remove your blouse until you were just in your underwear. You grabbed the hem of Sam's shirt and yanked it off, felling the smooth, hard muscle. Sam pinned you between him and the wall again and kissed your neck, leaving love bites all over. You remembered how he liked to leave his mark. He pushed your panties onto the floor and stroked between your legs gently. You could feel your heat dripping, you felt soaking wet and needed some release. Dean joined the equation and put himself between the wall and you. Sandwiched between two now naked males, you felt completely frustrated as they barely touched you. 

"Please", you whimpered softly as dean nipped your ear.

"Alright baby, you'll get it. If you're good, you might get an extra special reward", smirked Sam.

Without warning, you felt Dean's lubed finger pressing at your hole, stroking around the rim. Sam rubbed at your clit, then made his way down to your opening. Dean's fingers began to work you open at the back, whilst Sam pushed into your front with his finger. They pumped in and out of you, making you gasp and plead. You were at their mercy completely.

Once Dean had added three fingers, he removed himself and pushed something cold inside you. It was a long, think butt plug, the biggest you had used before. You bit your lip as he worked it inside of you, Sam's fingers still pumping in and out. 

"Now baby, we're going to play with you. But if you cum without permission, Daddy is going to be very angry and you wont get it again for a week. If you are good, you can have us both at the same time. Understand?" Dean asked.

"Yes", you groaned quietly.

Satisfied, Dean pulled you over to the bed and pushed you down. Sam hovered over your head, then straddled your face. His throbbing cock nudged your mouth as you opened wide for him. Sam slid into your mouth, thrusting himself in and out quickly, face fucking you. Dean worked his tongue into your clit, rubbing circles and sucking gently. His tongue darted into your opening and pushed in deep. Your back arched as a rush of pleasure swept through you. Dean chuckled inside you, sending vibrations down your body, leaving you speechless. Your toes started to curl, but you remembered not to orgasm so sucked Sam's cock a little harder as a distraction. "Good girl", whispered Dean and he flicked the anal plug a little making you gasp.

Sam was panting above you, his cock pushing against the back of your throat, causing you to gag a little. Suddenly he shot down your throat, warm jets of cum spurting down. Groaning, he rolled off you and kissed your neck. "So good for us baby", he whispered.

Dean rolled you onto your front and pulled your thighs apart so they could admire their work. "What do you think Sammy? Has she been a good girl?", Dean teased.

"I think she deserves it", smirked Sam.

Sam gripped the plug tightly and twisted it whilst pulling out. Moaning you fisted the sheets. They laughed as Sam lay down beside you and pulled you on top of him. He gripped your hips and guided you down onto him. He was so large, filling you up with warmth entirely and he bounced you no his lap. He stroked up your back, then pulled you forwards so you lay flush on his chest. Dean then came up behind you, and lined up with your hole. Gently at first, he worked his way inside, whispering dirty things in your ear. You rode sam and got ass fucked by Dean at the same time. Dean was first to come, shooting deep into your ass as you could feel a bit of cum running down your leg. You crested into orgasm as Dean pounded you and Sam lay helpless beneath you. Gasping, you lay on Sam while he finished, eyes fluttering as he came. Dean pulled out first but you weren't empty for long, as Dean twisted the butt plug back inside you.

"Hey!", you groaned, rolling off Sam.

"Just in case you needed something to remember us by", smiled Dean innocently.


End file.
